Christmas Cookies
by nannygirl
Summary: Kitty's making her special Christmas cookies that Red sure does like. Very loosely based off the song by George Strait.


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own George Strait nor the song 'Christmas Cookies' I do not own any movie, TV, or cartoon that may be referenced in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Ready for the holidays? Christmas is only a few days away, hard to believe isn't it? I hope you all are having a great time during these days leading up to it. Today I have for you a short little story that you all can feel free to think of as an early Christmas gift since it is a Christmas story. Now this story was inspired by George Strait's 'Christmas Cookies' (which is one of my all time favorite Christmas songs) and while he is the King of Country I'm pretty sure you won't have to be a country fan to like this story. At least I hope that's how it'll come across. It's an RK story of course and it's one that I've wanted to do for since last Christmas or so but never really was able to, finally this year I was able to and I think it's perfect timing too because I'm also going to use this story as a little reminder to Santa Claus about one of the items on my Christmas list—George Strait tickets :D Thanks for stopping by to read, I hope you like it, please review if you can, I'd love to hear your thoughts, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Christmas Cookies **

The Forman kitchen was a mess. There was flour spilled over the countertops, bottles and packages of sugar, vanilla extract, butter and the like joined the floured counters, and the used dishes of mixing bowls, wooden spoons, and cookie cutters were filling up the sink. The Forman kitchen was a mess but a beautiful mess, mostly because of the results that came from the untidiness—cookies!

The finished products could be found throughout the kitchen, resting on any free piece of flat surface that wasn't being used as a working area. The special treats ranged from chocolate cookies to sugar cookies to gingerbread!

A ringing sound filled the room alerting the baker that not only had an angel just received their wings but that the cookies in the oven were ready to be taken out. Hastily Kitty turned off the bell ringing timer before slipping her Santa Claus oven mitts over her hands and pulling down the oven door.

Just then Red pushed through the swinging door and was welcomed into the room by the sight of his wife pulling out a fresh tray of sugar cookies.

"Smells great, sweetheart." He complimented with a small grin.

Once Kitty was standing back up he walked towards her and placed a quick kiss on the top of her head, taking the opportunity to take a quick peek at the hot from the oven cookies, and then heading to the fridge for a beer.

Kitty had been so consumed with the cookies that she hadn't heard Red come in; the swift peck he'd given her had surprised her much more than it should have. And while it was a sweet gesture, it wasn't exactly the most welcomed one at the moment. Removing her mittens Kitty turned to her husband with wide and slightly worried looking eyes.

"Red…I thought you were taking a nap. Upstairs." She said a bit nervously.

It wasn't that she didn't want him here, Kitty enjoyed his company although maybe a little less when she baking her Christmas cookies. Of course she had her reasons.

"Turns out I'm not a five year old who you can get to take a nap with a blanket and a mug of cocoa." Red remarked and while Kitty smiled in response, he stepped back to his spot at her side, looking around the cookie filled kitchen, "I thought Santa's workshop made toys not cookies."

A giggle escaped Kitty's lips as she carefully moved the hot cookies from the pan to the cooling rack, "Well Christmas is one a few days away, I thought it would be a good time to get started on some of my famous Christmas cookies."

"The one good part about Christmas." commented a smirking Red.

Holding the small spatula in midair, Kitty looked at her husband with an uncertain expression written her face, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not," she said timidly but then switched to a cheerful one, "But I'll take it as a compliment!"

As Kitty's usual smile and matching gleeful laugh reappeared, Red smirked back at her before reaching over for one of the fresh cookies. They were still nice and very warm but it wasn't the heat that caused Red to drop the Christmas tree shaped cookie back onto the tray not a second after he'd picked it up, it was the sharp slap of the spatula that hit the back of his hand.

Red scowled at his wife whose eyes remained on the tray of cookies, "I thought you took it as a compliment?"

"I did." she nodded moving another cookie off the hot pan, "But I didn't say you take a cookie. You can't have any of these, Red."

"Why not?" Red wanted to know—sounding more like the five year old he claimed he wasn't.

Finally Kitty moved her attention and eyes from the cookies to her husband, "Well besides the fact that the doctor just put you on that diet, I didn't make these cookies for you."

"Then who're you making them for? It looks like all of Wisconsin, Kitty." he suddenly paused and his frown deepened even more, "You're not are you?"

"No. They're going to different people. A few of the girls from work, some patients, Pastor Dave, Bob, and all the kids. I'm dropping them all off later today."

Kitty's reply didn't seem to have helped Red and his scowl remained indented on his forehead, "So half Wisconsin then."

Shaking her head, Kitty went back to her cookies. She had now finished moving the done cookies and was getting started on the next batch by rolling out the cookie dough and keeping her cookie cutters close by—and making sure Red didn't try to sneak off with one of ready to eat treats. However, swiping a cookie appeared to be the last thing of Red's mind.

"Kitty, why are you taking any over to the dumbasses?" he questioned, "They're over here all the damn time, just give them a plate to eat here."

"Don't worry, I'm doing that too." Kitty assured him, pressing the red Santa Claus cookie cutter down into the flattened piece of dough and then removing it, "But I have to drop some off to them so they can eat them in their homes too. After all, you can't have Christmas without some homemade Christmas cookies."

"Then let them make them in their own homes." Red argued, still frowning.

"Oh, can't do that." she said with a shake of her head and then looked up at Red to further explain, "You know how the girls are with….well anything in the kitchen. They could start a fire that could burn down their houses and then they'd really be here forever." Kitty finished with raised eyebrows.

That was definitely not something on Red's Christmas list.

"Fine." He grumbled before pointing out his index finger, "But let them know that's their gifts from us. That way it's over and done with and we don't have to go back to that damn mall. And the cookies are even cheap enough that we barely had to spend any money on them."

Though the comment made Red's smirk reappear it had Kitty looking quite appalled and even hurt as she stared at her husband.

"These Christmas cookies are not cheap, Red Forman. They are rich with love." Kitty firmly stated and then had a sudden thought "Which reminds me, we still need to finish up the last of our Christmas shopping."

"Now we have all the gifts for the grandkids but we're still missing some of the gifts for the big kids." She rambled on with a small laugh as she went back to working on shaping the cookie dough into fun Christmas shapes, never catching Red sneak from standing on her right to her left—the side where the fresh cookies were cooling!

"We need to pick up the gift that we put on layaway for Donna and Eric. Oh they are going to be so excited… Red!"

Red hadn't exactly been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, if anything it was worse; he'd been caught with the bell shaped cookie in his hands.

"It's just one, Kitty, I promise." He told her, keeping the cookie in his grasp

Placing her hands on her hips, Kitty eyes him suspiciously, "Let me see your other hand."

Without hesitation Red raised up his other hand and opened it to show her that it was cookie free; however, even that sight wasn't enough to convince Kitty. And before Red could stop her, Kitty lifted her hand and reached into his shirt pocket only to find two star shaped cookies. With one hand holding the cookies and the other on her hip she looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

"Damn it, Kitty." was all he could come up with "This is your fault!"

Her eyebrows rose with interest, "My fault?"

"You know your Christmas cookies are impossible to resist."

Despite the fact that the tone the words had been said in was gruff and angry, they were still sweet words and Kitty couldn't help but smile even though she tried to stay upset over him taking the cookies.

"I haven't even put the icing on them yet, Red." She pointed out, putting the stolen cookies back in their place

"They don't need it." Red replied, as he reach out to grab the same cookies only to receive another slap on the back of his hand making him scowl again, "Would you stop doing that?"

Kitty frowned back at him, "If you stop taking cookies that aren't for you."

"Fine." He grumbled back at her.

Red dropped the uneaten cookie back with the others and turned around to leave the kitchen and probably go out to the garage. Seeing the back of his balding head as he got ready to leave, Kitty instantly began to feel bad.

Sure, when it came to her Christmas cookies keeping Red away from them felt like having another kid that she needed to keep away from the treats but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. It was kind of nice that after all the years of making them Red still loved her Christmas cookies and even said they were impossible to resist. Maybe she was being a little too hard on him.

"Red, wait." She called out to him, causing him to turn back around and see the tight smile she wore, "If you promise to leave the rest of these other cookies alone, I'll make this next batch be just for you."

The offer made Red look down at the tray of uncooked—but already shaped—pieces of dough, he looked back at Kitty, "You'll put those sprinkly things on top?"

Her smile stretched and she moved her head up and down, "I'll put those little sprinkly things on top."

"Alright." He agreed, trying to hide the fact that his smirk was slowly turning into a genuine smile.

"Good." Kitty said with a small laugh and then looked at the batch that would be Red's, "Now I just need to get the sprinkles on and then put them in the oven for fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?"

Though to the naked ear Red's tone of voice didn't sound much different from his usual tough and gruff voice, to his wife of thirty plus years she could hear the disappointment and slight whine clearly.

"Now Red," she chided lightly with a smile playing on her lips as she fixed her attention on the cookies, "I think there's a benefit in this that you may have overlooked."

"What?" he asked with a frown.

Kitty smiled and looked up at him, "While the cookies are in the oven, that's fifteen minutes we have for just the two of us."

Now that was a benefit! And one that made Red's frown turn upside down as he said, "I think that's the best part of it all."

Again Kitty laughed and just when she was getting ready to get back to work on Red's batch of cookies, he pulled her into a big kiss that would not only help push her to finishing up this batch of cookies a lot quicker but might even persuade her into making Christmas cookies all year long!

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Aw take it away, boys! (If you've heard the song before, you'll know what I'm talking about, if not don't worry, just ignore it. it's just me being silly :D)_

_So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

_And just in case I'm not able to tell you all later on in the week, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and some Wonderful Holidays! Thank you for all of your amazing support and friendship that you've given this past year and years before too. You're all awesome! *Many hugs!*_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, have a nice day, Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday! _


End file.
